


Doomfanger’s Quest to Comfort All Skeletons

by IsadiahInDisguise



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Papyrus Screaming), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Family, First Purr-son!!!, Fluff, Found Family, POV First Person, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsadiahInDisguise/pseuds/IsadiahInDisguise
Summary: Slice of life stories from the perspective of The Malefic Doomfanger, The Most Dangerous And Terrifying Attack-Cat OF ALL TIME!!!!!  Also known as Cutie-Doomy, the somehow-always-fluffy cat who loves to cuddle her monsters, no matter what form they come in or how randomly they show up in her life.
Relationships: Papyrus & Doomfanger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Doomfanger’s Quest to Comfort All Skeletons

My first meeting with my Monsters was…let’s just say, a rather unexpected encounter. I was already a full-grown Queen at the time, with a fluid territory that spanned most of the streets of Ebott. I had been the proud bearer of two successful litters that had either gained their own territory or adopted humans to care for them after they grew old enough, and with the exception of the occasional too-proud Tom, I was comfortable with how freely I could move through others’ lands without unwanted fights. I had plenty of food, plenty of options for company, and plenty of battle scars to proudly show off how strong I was.

But then Ebott started stealing my fellow strays.

The Stealers came in the big metal “cars” that humans enjoyed travelling with, holding nets and traps that caught the more unaware. On the rare occasions that one of their captives escaped, stories were shared of small metal cages and humans choosing cats to take home instead of the other way around. How preposterous! But there were scarier stories told, too, the sort that truly made my fur stand on end, of those who were behind the metal bars for too long and were once more taken away by the Stealers into a room that smelt of sick and death, only to never return.

It was when this story was told to me for the third time that I decided enough was enough. I had been lucky to stay in Ebott for that long without being caught, but there were too many close calls with the Stealers for me to be comfortable anymore. I would rather leave my territory than be behind bars, or taken without my agreement, or killed without a fight!

Of course, the only place to flee to was the mountain forest, which is where I lived for another season before I fell.

I would like to say, before we go any further, that it was NOT my fault that I fell! I had been stalking a plump rat when it ducked into what had _seemed_ like a normal rat-hole with just enough space for me to also squeeze into. At this point I had gone almost three days without food and was not thinking the most rationally, so I can be forgiven for not realizing there was not much of a bottom to the hole.

I ended up in a tree, covered in snow even though it was still a few moons until The Cold. This was confusing enough without taking into account the fact that it should have been too dark for trees to live in a rat-hole, not to mention too small (again, I was a little delirious with hunger). Still, a new place to explore was welcome, especially when I caught a sniff of some sort of spice-filled food.

When I found the source of the smell, I stared at it, a little insulted. After getting used to the Stealers’ traps, this obvious giant metal spike-clam around the plate of red spice and yellow cheese was not a challenge at all. I just sidestepped the spikes and the middle plate that sprung them closed before settling down to eat a filling meal for the first time in far too long.

“………WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT!!!?????!?!?!?!” a shrill human voice screeched so loudly and so close that I choked on my final bite of food and yowled. By the time I recovered, there were a series of loud, heavy stomps that shook the ground and I was ready to bolt--until I saw the owner of the human voice.

I had seen plenty of humans in my time, and this was _not_ a human. It also wasn’t any other creature I had ever met before. It was easily as big as a bear, but as thin as a starved kit, covered in red and black human coverings that covered very little of its faded white body. Two glowing red lights were staring out of its long face, fangs exposed in what looked like a permanent snarl based on the lack of fur or lips, and it had a hole in its face instead of a nose, no ears, and no fur. I eventually realized it looked a bit like a stray after a crow had gotten to it, no organs or other fleshy bits left behind, so this seemed to be a creature made solely of bones.

While I was still reeling from seeing walking bones, it had leaned down in a perfect L-shape to better point at me with its front paw. “YOU!!! YOU...GOT PAST SUCH A GLORIOUS TRAP??!?! HOW!!?!! HOW DID SUCH A--SUCH A SMALL--AND SQUISHY-- _THING_ DO WHAT NO OTHER COULD!!!?!?!”

Wow, this creature was loud. I quickly puffed up my fur and hissed, baring my own fangs in case it wanted to fight, but instead its red lights moved quickly over me before it let out a coughing noise and straightened.

“OH. OH, I SEE, YOU ARE _NOT_ SIMPLY A SMALL AND SQUISHY THING!!” it announced, putting both paws on its back hips and nodding decisively. “YOU ARE A FIERCE WARRIOR, JUST AS I, THE MIGHTY AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, ALSO AM!!! YOUR BATTLE SCARS AND LACK OF FEAR SUPPORT SUCH A REALIZATION!!!”

I flatted my ears, but quieted my hissing at the compliment to my skills. Most humans had drawn back in disgust or fear upon seeing the thick, ropy scars that trailed down the right side of my face and took away part of my sight, but the creature knew just as my fellow strays did that such things were a sign of strength and courage rather than weakness. I decided to give this “Papyrus” creature a chance to offer me further regard.

“WELL, THEN, FIERCE WARRIOR! IT IS ONLY FITTING THAT WE BATTLE TO SEE WHO IS THE BETTER, MORE POPULAR COMBATANT!!” Papyrus’s eyes lit up a brighter crimson and from nowhere I could see, he brought forth a long pole that was the same color as his bones. “EN GUARDE!!!”

I wondered what he was going to do with it.

And wondered. (Papyrus began sweating a reddish fluid.)

And wondered some more. (Papyrus’s sweating became even more pronounced, and his weapon began to quiver in his grip.)

Eventually, after Papyrus and I had been staring at each other for a while, I yawned in his face. (Papyrus dropped the pole, which somehow vanished before it hit the ground, and threw his hands up to cup his cheekbones.)

“GASP!!” shouted Papyrus, making my ears perk even as I began to clean my tail. If he wasn’t going to be interesting or flattering anymore, I wasn’t going to give him more of my attention than he deserved. “SUCH A BREATHTAKING DISPLAY OF CONFIDENCE AND WIT…CLEARLY, YOU ARE A MUCH MORE WORTHY OPPONENT THAN I EVEN DARED TO IMAGINE!!!

“ **VERY WELL, WARRIOR**!!!!!!” Papyrus bellowed in a somehow _louder_ voice. He had his paws back on his hips and his chin lifted high, letting him look down his non-existent nose in a way that would have been more insulting if he weren’t already so tall I could barely see the motion. “YOU HAVE PROVEN YOURSELF A WILY AND TREACHEROUS FOE, WORTHY OF THE ATTENTION OF THE MIGHTY AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS! (ALSO, YOU ARE CLEARLY A CREATURE OF FANTASTIC TASTE, TO HAVE FINISHED MY INFAMOUS VINEGAR-LASAGNA BAKE!!!) ALLOW ME TO BRING YOU TO MY FORTRESS, WHERE WE MAY HAVE A FEAST WORTHY OF SUCH A FORTUITOUS MEETING!!!”

A feast, in honor of _me_? I was pleased by the offering and shared a guttural purr to prove it, making Papyrus let out a noise similar to a pounced-on bird. He was quick to cut it off and cough again, but I ignored that in favor of getting to my feet and slinking forward to await his lead.

It was, I would later reflect, the start of a beautiful companionship.

** …AND THEN THERE WAS SANS: **

“uh, boss?”

“YES, SANS?”

“were you, uh…aware that we have a pile of…orange fluff sitting on the couch?”

“OF COURSE I AM, YOU INCOMPETENT-”

“’ey, now, easy! i was just askin’!”

“YOU ASK THE MOST RIDICULOUS QUESTIONS! OF COURSE I AM AWARE OF THE PRESENCE OF MY NEWEST AND STRONGEST COMPATRIOT!!”

“yer new-- _what_?!”

“INDEED, THIS FIERCE WARRIOR HAS BESTED ME IN MULTIPLE FEATS OF WIT AND STRENGTH, IN SUCH A WAY THAT I HAVE NOT BEEN BESTED IN MANY YEARS! IT IS ONLY FITTING THAT TWO SIMILARLY MATCHED CHAMPIONS FORM AN ALLIANCE, IS IT NOT?”

“i mean, yeah, but…”

“‘BUT’ NOTHING, SANS! DOOMFANGER IS NOW THE SECOND IN COMMAND OF THE HOUSEHOLD, AND YOU ARE TO CATER TO HER EVERY WHIM AS YOU WOULD MY OWN!!!”

“doom-what-now? wait, actu’ly, hold up, i never agreed to this-”

“YOU DID NOT NEED TO, IT WAS ALREADY ANTICIPATED YOU WOULD. NOW GIVE DOOMFANGER YOUR REGARDS BEFORE I TAKE HER FOR HER FIRST ROUND OF TRAINING IN THE ART OF CATCHING AND KILLING HUMANS!”

“...don’t you mean… _cat_ -ching humans?”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...sorry, but that was jus’ too _purr_ -fect ta pass up.”

“...”

“...uh, bro-”

“………AAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH………!!!!!!”

“okaygottagobyedoomygoodluck”

(The newly-dubbed Doomfanger rolled her eyes and curled up for a nap while the two skeletons chased each other around her new territory. Maybe, by the time they were done, she would be able to cuddle with one for the night. She had quickly found out that skeletons were surprisingly comfy and warm and planned to take full advantage of this as often as she could.)

**Author's Note:**

> A test, to see if anyone will be interested in this continuing. If they do I will update the tags accordingly. Hope you enjoy! :D


End file.
